


Who Did This...?

by Dakota_Lines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill being protective., Fluff, Human!Bill, M/M, bulling, cuteness, mention of Robbie, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lines/pseuds/Dakota_Lines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little BillDip fluff. This ship really needs more fluff.<br/>Dipper is getting bullied and tries to hide it from Bill. But Bill, being the sneaky dream demon his is, finds out and gets pissed.<br/>Dipper is 15<br/>Bill is 16 (when he is in is human form)<br/>We have demon! Bill and human! Bill<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Did This...?

Dipper let out a huff of air as he approached the Mystery Shack. His legs were sore and his lungs burned from running. He was getting bullied.

Robbie and two other boys, that he didn’t know the names of, had ganged up on him on his way home from the library and gave him a black eye.

Tipping his hat down over his face to hide it as he entered the Shack, he was met with his sister sitting on the floor next to Bill Cipher. Well Mable was sitting, Bill was just floating in the air.

Dipper didn’t really know why the demon decided to stick around, after the whole sock puppet show fiasco. But Dipper didn’t deny that he enjoyed the dream demon’s company.  
If anything it was someone to keep him company when Mable was out with Candy and Grenda.  
“Hey Dip! How was the library? Did you get what you wanted?” Mable asked as Dipper was starting to walk up the stairs.

‘Crap!’ Dipper thought. He was so busy running from Robbie, that he forgot he dropped his book back at the park, where they beat him. 

“Uh no, guess someone checked it out.” Dipper replied with a quick lie. It hurt him so much inside to lie to his twin sister, but he knew that if he told her then she would flip out.

“Who would check out a book about codes?” Mable asked glancing at Bill, almost as saying ‘was it you?’  
Dipper was looking for a book about codes because he had found something new in the journal. Even though the laptop was destroyed, he figured out that he didn’t really need it. 

“I don’t know.” Dipper replied continuing to walk up the stairs, just wanting to get out of this situation.

“Hey Pine Tree, you okay?” Bill asked finally noticing that he was covering his face with his hat.

“Yeah, if you need me I’ll be in our room, Mable.” Dipper said then hurriedly scampered up the stairs.

Bill knew something was up, there was no way his Pine Tree would hide his face from him AND his sister without anything going on.  
“I think something’s up with Pine Tree.” Bill said crossing his little arms. (So cute ^_^) 

Mable shrugged her shoulders, “Yeah I know something’s up with him, but he doesn’t like when I interfere.”   
Cocking his eyebrow, Bill was utterly shocked. So flying up the stairs and fazing through the bedroom door, he looked around for Dipper, who was nowhere in sight.   
Hearing water running in the bathroom, he teleported into the bathroom and gasped. Before him was, Dipper soaking his black eye in cold water. (I don’t know what you do. I’ve never gotten one!)

Gasping in shock, Dipper quickly turned toward Bill and stutter out. “B-Bill? W-what are you doing in here?” 

“Who did this?” Bill asked and with a poof of smoke was a tall sixteen year old boy with peach skin, one yellow eye, a black eye patch, blonde hair, a black dress shirt and black dress pants, a yellow jacket with brick patterns, a black top hat, black shoes, and a cane.

“It doesn’t matter.” Dipper said trying to get past him and out of the bathroom

“Who DID this?!” Bill shouted his yellow eye glowing red. 

Dipper shrinking down, he whimpered out a name, “Robbie.” 

“Who?” Bill replied cupping his ear with his hand.

“I said…” Dipper let out a sigh, “Robbie.” 

“You mean that kid that’s always making goo-goo eyes at Red?” 

Nodding his head, Dipper straightened and walked out of the bathroom. Sitting on his bed, he watched as Bill walked up to him and sat down next to him.  
“He and two other guys ganged up on me at the Park while I was on my way back from the library.” Dipper explained.

Letting out a sigh, Bill grabbed Dippers head lightly and said, “Here, let me see it.” Doing as he was told, Dipper blushed lightly as Bill got closer to his face.   
“It’s not too bad, just put some ice on it.” 

Nodding his head, Dipper’s face exploded with red as after Bill was done talking, he gave Dipper’s eye a kiss. 

“There, a kiss to make it better.” Bill chuckled.

“Actually there’s one more spot that I need better.” Dipper said looking at Bill.

“And what would that be?” 

Dipper only pointed to his lips and smiled. Smirking back at Dipper, Bill cupped Dipper’s cheek and gave him a sweet kiss. 

“Love you Pine Tree.” Bill mumbled on Dipper’s lips.

“Love you too, you floating chip.” Dipper replied as they pulled away.

“Now, to get that Robbie.” 

“Bill…” Dipper said in a warning.

“Calm down Pine Tree, I’m just gonna haunt his nightmares for a bit.” 

“Oh, that’s fine then.” Dipper replied standing up and walking downstairs to get some ice.

But unknown to Dipper, Bill was secretly plotting Robbie’s death. 

~Bonus Ending~

When Dipper returned back upstairs with a bag of ice pressed up against his face, he saw Bill laying on the bed, his top hat covering his eyes.   
“Aww.” Dipper whispered at the cuteness of his boyfriend.   
So quietly laying down next to Bill, Dipper gave a quick kiss to his lips and snuggled into Bill’s arms.  
While this was happening, Bill was invading Robbie’s dreams, making him have nightmares of Wendy rejecting him and Dipper beating HIM up. Bill was having a laugh the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Might have more...I"m not sure.


End file.
